


We Should Probably Talk

by ayee_san



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, The Darkness - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 12:31:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6753898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayee_san/pseuds/ayee_san
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Insert of a reader into the last seconds of “Don’t Call Me Shurley”</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Should Probably Talk

The smoke was everywhere and it filled my lungs in an instant. I felt the urge; the uncontrollable urge to kill. Sam and Dean were staying a couple of feet away from me, looking at each other, then looking at me. I could tell they were debating whether to run or help me.

“Go!” I yelled at them at the top of my lungs before slumping on the cold ground. It took all of me not to spring upright and plunge at them with a gun or a knife. Hot tears began to stream down my face, as I comprehended that this was it for me. This was my finish line. No more hunting. No more nothing, actually. Sam and Dean began to slowly back away, but not taking their eyes off me. I turned my head to them and gave them a smile along with a shaky thumbs up before murmuring ‘Thank you’. The smoke began to get closer to them, so they ran, but not before looking back at me for the last time. I continued looking at their backs until the smoke covered everything and I couldn’t see anything in front of me. The urge to kill became unbearable, so I decided to do the best thing I could think of. I pulled out the gun that I brought with me, took a deep breath and shot.

 

 

I inhale sharply as I abruptly rise from my position on the ground. My throat is sore and my head feels like it was ran over by a tank. Memories of the past events quickly fill my mind: I shot myself. I shot myself so I wouldn’t kill others. I look around me. This doesn’t look like heaven or hell. It looks like… earth. I see other people ‘waking up’ as well. They look as confused as I am. I turn my head and my eyes widen.

“Sam, Dean,” I say to myself with a huge smile as I quickly get up and run to them, not caring about the pain that shoots through my body. As soon as they see me, they quicken their pace as well. We meet in a tight hug, but I pull away as my eyes catch sight of a bright light. I look down on the glowing object in Dean’s hand and my mouth falls open. It can’t be…can it? I look up at Dean, but he nudges at my shoulder to turn around, not taking his eyes away from something in front of us. I turn around and see… Chuck? It takes a moment for me to process everything, but I quickly connect the dots. The realization hits me like an avalanche and I stay still at my spot, afraid to move or even breathe. He walks closer to us and says, “We should probably talk.”

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my blog not-so-natural-spn.tumblr.com for more SPN stuff.


End file.
